


Sunshine and Roses

by DarthSuki



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, DFAB reader, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Reader-Insert, Smut, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: You know Genji Shimada as a lot of things. A womanizer, a flirt, a young man with a burning heart. You know him first as the crush of your dreams, then as the source of your broken heart and, finally, as the love of your life. You believe that anything can end with sunshine and roses--sometimes it just takes a while to get there.





	Sunshine and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for Miz, commissioned by a friend of hers! I hope that you enjoy this fic Miz--though your friend didn't know a lot about Overwatch itself, they certainly knew what would make you happy! c;

In the Spring, Hanamura was beautiful. The air always seemed to be filled with cherry blossoms, always seemed to be soft and warm and with something interesting to see. It was a welcome sight each and every year, when the ice melted away and the plants found their strength to bloom once more--it was like a rebirth, in a way, one that came with every year, one that came with a fresh start and--

Oh.

The soft, gentle sound of a bell pulls you from your thoughts. You glance across the counter towards the door of your shop and catch sight of a familiar face. 

“Let me guess,” You say, a tinge of amusement in your words. “She didn’t like the last one?”

The man tries to smile, but his lips are pulled too wide, his eyes not quite meeting your own--he doesn’t have to admit the truth for you to understand, a moment of sympathy flashing over your face. You’re not too surprised, or at least you’re not moved by the man’s rejection--he’d been in the shop so many times before that you knew his face, his name--

-and that beautiful look in his eyes.

“I uh, don’t think she appreciated roses as much as I thought,” The young man said, finally flicking his dark eyes to meet yours. You could see the sheepish amusement as much as hear it in his words and that, more than anything else, made you laugh.

“Of course she wouldn’t!” You say, tone a gentle chastising as you step around the counter to meet him with hands pressed to your hips. “You said it was your first date with her and, if I remember, you said she doesn’t normally like flowers--what did you expect would happen?”

All you got in return from him was a shrug, genuine but stupid all the same. Well, at least he was honest, a trait he carried often when he entered the door of your shop, always with a new challenge, a new story, a new  _ something _ to tell you about.

The two of you had never exchanged names, not formally at least, but his identity had never been lost on you. Genji Shimada, the youngest son of the Shimada family and resident womanizer found in almost every bar, club and social hotspot in a 100-mile radius of their family home. He is surprisingly sweet on conversation--it’s not that hard to realize how he was able to seduce his way into any woman’s heart.

It doesn’t take all that long to work out that he’s got his eyes on another young lady, one he met the day before after the first one didn’t take well to his gift--her loss, you suppose, though you can’t blame the unnamed woman all that much; from even knowing Genji as a client, though it has been as a regular for several collective months, you already know he can be a bit much to handle.

But, to the issue that was currently before you.

“Tell me about this new girl you’ve met,” you said, pulling out a small notebook from one of the pockets of your apron. “Favorite color? Flower?  _ Is this only the first date? _ ”

All valid questions, though the last one is only mildly personal, a curiosity mostly of your own mind than from that of the job. Genji’s face quickly shifts back into delight, the man’s wide smile causing a soft flutter in your chest. 

When he finally gives you the answers you’re looking for, you try not to meet his gaze, largely in fear that he’ll catch the heat blossoming in your cheeks or maybe even the look in your eyes--

You swore to yourself it was nothing more than an idle fancy; Genji Shimada was not an ugly man by any stretch of the imagination, and he certainly had more wealth and power than most men his age could throw around--it would have been a surprise if you weren’t at least slightly attracted to him in a way.

“May I offer a suggestion for this order?” Your eyes lifted up, you couldn’t help but catch his gaze. You quirked a brow. “Don’t act like you’re proposing when you give these to her.”

Genji blinked and quickly looked sheepish, pink flushing over his cheeks (and it looked adorable). 

“I can’t help it,” he eventually said, though his tone barely offered an argument to your accusation. “I see a pretty girl and I just...well, y’know.”

“Uh huh.”

He remained in your shop for a few minutes longer, conversation turning delightfully casual. It was...nice, in all honesty, since Genji really was one of your only regulars, even if he was a man with such an important background. You’d always assumed such rich, spoiled kids couldn’t be anything but aggravation and trouble--when you’d first opened up your shop, hilariously enough, that had been one of your more mild worries. You never once considered that the person you worried over so much would be the man who would bring such a smile on your face when you saw him walking through the door.

Oh, you tried to tell yourself there wasn’t a crush.

\---

Two weeks had passed before you caught sight of the youngest Shimada son again. For a long while you had wondered if the man had finally done it--won over a woman into a relationship, perhaps one that would last long into the year. The thought lingered with you for a while over those two weeks, a bittersweet thought that you couldn’t quite muffle, couldn’t quite hide away through distractions or working orders for other customers.

It was only an hour after you opened shop; you had just seen out a previous customer, a young woman hoping to order an arrangement of flowers for her and her wife's first wedding anniversary. The bubbly excitement that had been in her voice must have passed on to you, as you felt your smile linger even after she stepped out of the shop. It was always so nice to see off customers who were happy with their order--but it always made it worth it to know that your services might have aided that happiness, if only a little bit.

That warmth lingered in your chest, moving about your tasks for the morning and barely registering the sound of the jingle of the bell by the front door.

“I’ll be right with you!” you shouted, hoping your voice would carry from the back room. “One moment!”

You were through the door and behind the counter in no less than a minute, clipboard in-hand listing the supplies you needed ordered for the next month. It wasn’t a hard task by any means, but sometimes it was tedious enough that-

Your thoughts stopped when you looked at who was standing at the counter. Brilliant eyes, bright hair and that familiar, sheepish smile on his goddamn stupid, lovely face.

“And here I thought you weren’t gonna need to come back,” the words spilled from your lips, sweet and amused and far more relieved than you cared to express. Why would you be relieved? Why would you care? “Did she not like the flowers?”

For a few moments, Genji seemed...unsure of himself. There was an answer behind his lips, but he seemed reluctant to reply, reaching one hand up to scratch at the back of his neck instead.

“She uh,” he cleared his throat and offhandedly gazed over at one of the displays near the counter. “She did like the flowers, actually. A lot. They were really pretty.”

You couldn’t help but blink at the man’s words, brain having a hard time trying to piece together something that didn’t make a lot of sense. You felt a quirk of a brow and tilt your head to the side--the confusion must have been obvious on your face, as Genji’s eyes finally flickered back to yours.

The look between the two of you felt as heavy as cement and just as suffocating.

“We broke up a couple days ago,” Genji said, breaking the short but thick silence. His eyes remained on you, gentle and curious and oh so  _ beautiful _ . “I...uh...don’t think she was a good fit for me.”

Another blink, a wordless flap of your lips; it was all you could offer to him in the middle of your genuine confusion, largely surprise.

“I think that’s the first time you broke up with someone else,” you said, finally feeling a giggle fall from your lips before you could stop it. In a heartbeat you found yourself, bringing a hand to your mouth and feeling almost embarrassed for the half-insult. “I mean--considering how much you come into my shop because you were turned down and--”

Genji cut you off with a gentle wave of his hand.

“You’re always so nervous,” he teased, letting his hands lower to the counter, gently drumming against the wood. “I’m not royalty, you know. I mean, sorta? A little, ish, depending on who you’re askin’.”

“So, why did you break up?”

The question sounded a bit out of place--a little too forward, especially for someone who simply knew the man through the flower arrangements he ordered to give to the many people he dated. It was perhaps a bit personal, but the curiosity burned inside you all the same. You couldn’t still the thoughts when they gnawed at your chest, wondering if, even for the fantasy of a moment, you could be the woman Genji wanted with such a fervor.

The man cleared his throat, then slowly turned away from the counter, choosing instead to lean back against it and let his eyes roam over the shop itself. Example displays in the window, ordering books in the corner--outside of that and a few small square shelves displaying some wooden decor pieces sold through a partner store across the city there really wasn’t all that much to look at. It was a small store, but it was one you were proud of.

“How long have you owned this place?”

Genji’s words seemed to forget, if not avoid your question--and perhaps it was for the best that you didn’t pry into his personal life, after all. Considering the man’s background and connections, you should have been more concerned with your own safety than your own silly crush--the Shimadas were a crime family, after all.

You tried to glance where his eyes were looking, as if to understand the reason behind his question.

“Only a few years,” You said, not sure how detailed of information he wants. “An old couple used to own it and I worked for them. Considered me like a grandchild, they never had children of their own.”

“The Tanakas?” Genji hummed, not so much asking for confirmation as he was speaking the answer out loud. “I remember them; they were really kind folks. Mother bought flower from them on occasion.”

And then there was silence again. Empty. Worrisome. Silence. You couldn’t hope to read Genji, especially when his body was turned away from you. His confusing words and avoidance of your question didn’t sit well in your stomach, leaving your worry to fester in the pit of your stomach. Eventually you couldn’t even stay still. You took the excuse to step around the counter and act as if some of the displays needed adjusting, if only so you could let your hands do anything but wring themselves over.

Genji’s eyes were on you. Following your motions. You could feel how they hovered, wondering if he could see your nervousness and confusion. Is that what he wanted from you?

Just when the silence became too much, Genji broke it with a chuckle. The noise was soft and gentle, but it came without warning and nearly made you jump, hands almost shoving a delicate vase to the ground when you had just been about to nudge it gently to one side.

“You’re really interesting, you know that?” The man finally said, just as you turned around to look at him.

You stare for a few moments before realizing you had to respond with  _ something. _

“Thank...you?” 

The man finally grinned.

“You’re welcome,” He said, shifting his weight, uncrossing and then re-crossing his arms. “I mean it though. I think you probably know more about me than most of the women I’ve tried to date.”

A less-than-cute noise sneaks out from between your lips almost instinctively, you can’t much hide it.

“Like  _ that’s _ any difficult.”

You’re almost worried that Genji would be offended, but you find his face with an equal amount of amusement, almost to the point that there’s a soft dust of pink over his cheeks and a gentle gleam in his eyes.  The tension in the air was gone, relaxed away by the simple banter and leaving you curious enough that a question piques once more behind your lips.

But Genji beat you to the answer before you could utter the first word.

“There was someone else I’ve been interested in,” he said, only then letting his gaze fall to the ground. “That’s why I couldn’t...well, why I broke up with the other one. I sorta...realized it wasn’t her I was into.” His hands fiddled about themselves, voice turning soft. “Any of them, really. Think I was looking in the wrong place.”

“Oh?” You can’t help but feel equal amounts of curiosity and disappointment, nevertheless readying yourself in just a few steps back behind the counter, notebook in-hand and flipped to a new page for notes. “Alright, you know the details I need to make something for you.”

He doesn’t say anything at first. Your eyes flick up from the paper to catch them looking at you, staring deeply for a few soft, warm moments before you heard him speak.

“...What are  _ your _ favorite flowers?” Genji asked. “Your favorite color?”

You merely looked at him. The questions should have given away the obvious in hindsight, but you were so focused on doing your job that all your brain responded with was confusion and misunderstanding.

If anything, you felt frozen, staring at him with a blank look in your eyes--Genji, ever the smooth one, tried to recover the moment.

“You...aren’t taken already, right?” The man cleared his throat, as if second-thoughts were starting to leak into his normal saturation of confidence. “I uh...planned for this to be a lot smoother.”

You took in a slow, careful breath to calm the near-buzz in your chest. A moment to think, a second to collect yourself. Finally you were able to feel your lips pull into a soft smile, thoughts going a thousand miles a moment when you spoke without having the sense to stop yourself.

“Is this how you flirt with all the girls you meet?”

“Oh uh, no,” Genji said. “I sound  _ way _ smoother.”

He tried to play it off, sound casual--but you could see the honesty for what it was, the sight of the man beneath that constant playboy attitude. It was a man you had genuine interest in, one who made your heart flutter whenever you saw him step into your store--it was a man you wanted to get to know more.

“In that case,” You said, slowly leaning onto your elbows, dropping the notebook and propping your chin atop your palms. “I’m  _ quite _ single.”

Though you scarcely knew it then, your life would become so much more than being the owner of a quiet flower shop. And the man in front of you?

Oh, he would be the love of your life.


End file.
